warhammergeeksfandomcom-20200213-history
Axous
Axous woke up with the other heretics as Kora the Pirate Lord attacked the Vindication of the Righteous. After fighting through the ship and escaping on a boarding craft, Axous and the others met up with Kora who promptly outfitted them and sent them back onto the ship to find a tome. Now stuck together and armed wtih whatever Kora could spare, the group boarded the ship and fought their way to the bridge; there they had a showdown with the captain and his first officers. Once they had been dealt with, Axous examined the pict feeds that Kazimirez had accessed. Finding their target, Brother Lucius of the Salamanders, the group decided on a course of action. Axous volunteered to accompany Draco the Sorcerer and face down the space marine. Once they arrived, the Night Lords and the heretek shut off the power and drove the civilians out of the medical bay in which the space marine had been hiding. Setting the crowd of innocents on fire brought a perverse joy to Axous, and their screams, eerily familiar to those of his own people at the hands of the Dark Eldar, stuck into his mind. Facing down the Space Marine was a horrifying experience for Axous, and he barely managed to hoold his ground. As the Salamander and Draco dueled in the hallway now filled with smoke issuing from Axous' flamer, Israphel arrived, Hellblade in hand. Diving into the melee with Axous and Draco, the Night Lord managed to connect and drive the Salamander to his knees, where Axous promptly finished him with a blow from his power sword. The group seemed to work well, together, at least in Kora's eyes. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the pirate sent Axous and his new allies to the hell-hole of Asphodel. Forgetting his guard training in the after cryogenic shock and still reeling from being given another chance at life (the gods truly seemed to favor him, it seemed; or maybe they just wanted him for some other purpose?), Axous forgot to bring any supplies onto the death world. As the group was shoved aboard a landing craft and given poor directions, Axous wondered just how badly this Kora wanted the chalice. When the landing craft took off, Axous realized that this would be a good opportunity to perfect his piloting skill. Offering to co-pilot the ship (not wanting to be too intrusive; Axous knew how touchy pilots could be about their ships from working with the Navy on occasion), the renegade took to his short-lived duties with gusto. One the group had set down, Axous realized his mistake; they had no food or water. So, it was time to improvise. Luckily Kazimirez stepped up to save the day and Axous gladly aided the heretek in securing both of their survival. Gathering leaves and giving the heretek his now useless helm (where had these horns come from?), Axous worked as diligently as he could at these unfamiliar tasks. When they had the water mechanism complete, Axous had already found a source of food (hard to keep down, but surprisingly tasty when fried on a power field): the flies that made their home on this planet. With the hunt for food and water complete, the party set out to find trouble, Axous toting his favorite flamer. Shortly, later, the group came across a boat filled with corpses. Ignoring Israphel's obviously silly requests that they leave the area, the group investigated further. Soon after,a horde of fishy xenos erupted from the water nearby. Setting them and the boat on fire, Axous wasted no time in using a vast amount of promethium. The battle was cut short, however, as another group of xenos, these more similar to the Kroot he had heard of. They killed the fish-Kroot and took the party of happy heretics back to their village. After discussing the nature of their quest with the savage chieftain, Firemane, Axous had the impression that they had been sent on a goose chase. Then again, if Kora wanted them dead, he could have just killed them... Bah, leave the thinking to the heretek! After agreeing to assist the Scarhide Sept, the party promptly betrayed the idiotic savage and left to go meet up with another sept, the Serpent Children. This proved a more interesting encounter for Axous, as three of the party were turned away at the gates. Axous was allowed in, however, and he gladly accompanied Cyon into the hut of the tribe's leader. As the conversation wore on, Axous realized just what was going to happen. Cyon may be good at space marine diplomacy, but this xenos clearly didn't like what Cyon was saying. So Axous took matters into his own hands. Setting the spare tank of promethium he had on the ground, the renegade slowly backed away as the conversation got heated. Once the savage leaped forward in rage to fight Cyon, the space marine champion, Axous made his move. Firing his helpistol at the tank, he set the room aflame in a great gout of promethium fueled fire. As the inferno caught up the space marine and the xenos chief, Axous' micro-bead chirped. "Is everything okay?" Draco's raspy voice always made Axous annoyed. No real reason why, he just didn't like it. "Uhm, no. The leader and Cyon are both on fire and so is the hut. We could use some back up," Axous replied. While the three took their sweet time(it was like, one kilometer away, Axous could run that in six minutes!) the renegade gave the hut one more promethium bath with his flamer and then stepped outside. Smoke filled the air and so did Kroot arrows, though they never seemed to come close to actually hurting him or the now smoking Cyon. When Israphel the winged Night Lord arrived with three Kroot-hound heads and a burning Hellblade, the Serpent Children scattered in fear. After some investigation and argument, Axous and the group decided that going to the Bleeding Tree was a good option. They had passed nearby before, but now they were going to investigate the giant serpent they had been told lived there. Once they arrived they found an altar and once they had given it a good once-over, the snake they had heard so much about reared its featureless head. Draco tried to mind rape the mighty daemon, but instead brought forth the full fury of the Warp and stunned everything within a hundred meters, snake included! Axous just stared in fear as the marines went to work on the beast (Except Draco; he seemed to take naps at the oddest times). Finally, he overcame his fright and hosed the beast with his favorite element. Then, dissatisfied with his negligible results, leaped at the creature with his sword. He accrued even less results, but Israphel continued his butchery of the beast, and even as it fled from his burning sword, the Night Lord rode it into the lake of burning blood. When the space marine returned, victorious, it seemed all was well. After some investigation, however, all they got was an egg. A very large egg. Axous liked it though; maybe it was because his mother had been a chef and loved making omelets... Moving on to their last clue, the group set off North. Arriving at the mountains, the jolly band of sinners soon found themselves surrounded by yet more Kroot (Axous was getting ticked off by these things. Mostly because they all called themselves Kroot, but were clearly of different genetic stock). But this time Axous humored them and while the party debated what to say, the renegade held up his gun and offered it. Frowning at the small size (even though it was a bolt pistol, and Axous hated the recoil on those things) the Kroot denied his offer. So he fired it. After seeing the explosive result, the Kroot agreed to bring the group to their village and meet with the council. When they got their, Axous felt gypped. Their was no council, just another chieftain. He was really getting sick of this whole, I'm the biggest savage with the biggest headdress crap. But he stomached it and watched the proceedings. Then Draco got a really bad migraine and tried to take Israphel's sword. Why, Axous had no clue. At least, until the heretek opened fire and killed Draco, and a Bloodthirster came out. Running away, Axous fired behind him at some tanks and hoped they would explode; he was not disappointed. But, he took a bit of a blow from them as well. Regardless, the renegade just kept running. One does not stop when a Bloodthirster is behind you. The group met up and hid out while the Daemon ravaged the landscape. Then they went towards a ship they had heard was crashed (Axous thought it was interesting how the ship was the one Fireman wanted them to go to in the first place). When they got there, the Night Lords started talking about how it was the World Eaters, which Axous didn't like the sound of at all. Regardless, Israphel assured them they were okay guys, and the group tracked the World Eaters prints to the West. When they met up with the World Eaters, everyone but Kazimirez was surprised to see Draco(the heretek never seemed surprised, only annoyed. Kind of like how Israphel never seemed happy, just more or less angry). When Israphel told the World Eaters (who were surprisingly slim in Axous' eyes), everyone seemed a lot more angry. Axous watched the proceedings with the same feeling he had had when Cyon talked to the Serpent Children's chief. His feelings were vindicated when Israphel challenged the sorcerer to a duel. Draco accepted and chose bolters as the weapon. Axous had seen and participated in plenty duels back on his home world, but this one was different than any duel he had seen. When they paced off and Lord Severus(the World Eater leader) called for them to begin, Israphel took a step forward and tripped. Then, as he lay there, the Night Lord called out, "Sorcery!" Axous just thought he had tripped, but Draco had the rot and daemons seemed to have a liking for him, so the renegade kept his mouth shut. Then as the sorcerer tried to plead his case Israphel stood up, grabbed his sword and stabbed the sorcerer After that the party decided to hitch a ride with the World Eaters and from there figure out what they wanted to do with themselves. Category:Characters